Forum:Own logo for Campaigns.Wikia
Another Forum Discussion Over at http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/campaigns-l/2006-August/thread.html there is a list of threads that includes this post which started a thread on logos. The thread has 14 emails in it as of this edit. They're trying to democratically decide on a logo and the logos below aren't getting much attention as options. - JenniferForUnity 02:13, 23 August 2006 (UTC) First (very raw) input Hiho, Campaigns.Wikia seems to become a lively community. So we should also think about an own catchy logo for the site at this early point. I just made the adjoining blue and bland draft to give you some input. It's not an ideal logo, I know … reminds me a bit of the Euro currency sign (€), what is funny, but not really good for a logo *g* So a good logo for Campaigns.Wikia should be very clear and simple, and – of course – capable for different political groups and purposes (especially think about usage of colours or symbols). Therefore a nearly neutral but nice logo would be the best for Campaigns.Wikia. Note: The logo can have a maximum size of 155 x 155 px (if it's smaller, it's just centered; keep in mind that it looks better with a little white or transparent border, so that it doesn't stick too close to other parts of the GUI); and it must have been saved in PNG format (you may use transparent areas). Your ideas are welcome now :-) --rieke 18:52, 6 July 2006 (UTC) * I've got no initial draft yet to include; but I think it's important that a logo illustrate the impartiality this intends to provide. I would prefer, too, that it imitate the (black and white) wikipedia logo: I think neutral colors would be ideal.. - oeln 20:18, 7 July 2006 (UTC) * This looks too much like the logo of a political party to me, e.g. the conservative CSU in Germany. I think we need a symbol rather than a letter.--Eloquence 21:34, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hehe, didn't think about that before ;-) … just because C'ampaigns start with a ''C and I've chosen the colour blue. ::Anyway, I've pointed out above by myself that the first draft is definitely not a good one. So we really don't have to discuss why we don't take this one as a logo. And I just uploaded it to bring forward the discussion – normally you get better and quicker results if you start with at least a minimum of creative input. ::As you had some good logo ideas in the past, Eloquence, could you think about a specific (perhaps black'n'white or grayscale) symbol? --rieke 21:15, 8 July 2006 (UTC) http://kampagnen.wikia.com/images/4/4a/Forumsbirne.png ::: Thanks for the kind words -- I'll observe the evolution of the mission and purpose of this wiki a bit before suggesting alternatives.--Eloquence 23:22, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Sounds reasonable :-) Greetings --rieke 00:44, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Hmm, what about something with a friendly little light bulb? Not exactly that one, but it is a symbol for "light bulb moments", enlightenment, power, innovation … Just a spontaneous idea. --rieke 14:11, 11 July 2006 (UTC) --Progresswear With all due respect, speaking as a design professional and professor, this method of either creating or choosing a logo will result in anything but the original and powerful symbol this brave adventure deserves. This forum can and should become a voice to be taken seriously. If John Kerry had used a better logo, he'd probably be sitting in the oval office. Snicker, thou shalt. Then count the number of generic products in your refrigerators and cupboards. Good design sells. :Meh, if you believe people are a slave to advertising maybe. I would argue that it has some input, but at the end of the day people still make choices. Yes, this is offtopic. Compaqdrew 13:38, 14 July 2006 (UTC) People make choices based on a variety of things. Such as electing a president because in your deepest fantasies you think you might have a beer with him someday. People, unfortunately are slaves to advertising. I've spent my life working in the field. Trust me. And they are slaves to primal responses to shapes of letters, color, typography and dozens of other factors that educated designers spend years studying the art and science of it all. Yes, off topic, but if you want a fine logo, I'd say open it up to the professional design community. Be prepared of course for a barrage of comments about AIGA policy of doing work for hire and contests. But you'd surely get some strong contendors. I'd be happy to serve as a judge. And as tone is often misinterpreted in these forums, please understand my suggestions are sincere, well intended and critical in only a constructive sense. progresswear :Progresswear - People are influenced by advertising to be sure, but they aren't slaves to it. I have more faith in the human condition than that. If absolutely everything that I ever do is merely an effect of my environment, what good is it to get up today? If we're all slaves to advertising, than this entire effort as a whole is royally screwed. Yes, it's offtopic, and I'm proud of it. Compaqdrew 23:32, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :I don't think there is need to design a logo professionally. If a logo is designed by a community of amateur voluteers, then perhaps it will look like that, but isn't that exactly what it is supposed to look like? After all this *is* a community of volunteers and we don't want visitors of this site to think otherwise. The wikipedia logo and the wikia logo itself was designed by amateurs, and that didn't stop it success. Klafubra 10:10, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Klafubra's proposal ]] Here is my idea for a logo. Radical colours and flag for a campaigny feel; but at the same time neutral and unpartisan. Klafubra 03:39, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Some new ideas Could you all please have a look at some ideas from the German Kampagnen-Wikia community and comment on them (maybe here, or, if you like, on the talk page over there)? Greetings --rieke 18:50, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Since it's been 20 years since I spoke German, I'll answer here. I actually like #3 of the 6 near the bottom of the page, and I'm looking forward to other ideas. Chadlupkes 19:04, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::I like number 3 as well because it doesn't have the weird swirly thing or 2 ballot boxes sticking out of odd parts of the earth. Perhaps, if we get some form of consensus on it, we could have Ingmar upload it. Also, I made a userbox on Wikipedia to help spread the word about this site. If you feel boxy, you can find it at Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Userboxes/Campaigns. It includes the current "C" logo, but that can be changed once we get another one. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'''e]]rs88 23:40, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :::I like the user box! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 15:25, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::::So do I, but it's .com, not .org. Minor fix. Chadlupkes 18:28, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Fixed. I never noticed that. Is anyone else going to use it? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 21:09, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Could you please take a look on the campaigns-l list for my email today...? Thankyou Ingmar 11:33, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Ingmar's pictures are at http://kampagnen.wikia.com/wiki/Kampagnen-Wikia:Logo. Pick a few that you like. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 15:38, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Ingmar's logo blueprints part 3 Hi! Here you can find part 3 of the logo blueprints at the end of the page: http://kampagnen.wikia.com/wiki/Kampagnen-Wikia:Logo The picture numbers you find right down on every logo. I have play with colors, I have use smaller dots, I have try many things, but its unfortunately always the same problem: the place from a logo is very small. One object or one color to much and the logo is to heavy. But the megaphone (for "campaign") seems to me a good object with white dots, better than many flags. Please choose your favorites... Thankyou! :) Ingmar 20:04, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :Ok, I really like the multi-colored dots in 3.05. And I like the placement of the megaphone in 3.40. I think the color of the megaphone should be black. Those are my preferences. Great job!! Chadlupkes 20:18, 27 August 2006 (UTC) vector logo Hi! :) Unfortunately I have sooo much to do at this time... but i have try yesterday to rebuild the cw logo as a scalable vector graphic. Vector logo's are always fine, its no proplem to make it very large or little, always the same quality. You can found it here at the end of the page: http://kampagnen.wikia.com/wiki/Kampagnen-Wikia:Logo Have a good day (and not so much work like me ;), --Ingmar 14:52, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi again... :Here are the vector logo blueprints as part 2 at the end of the page: :http://kampagnen.wikia.com/wiki/Kampagnen-Wikia:Logo :I would also upload the Adobe Illustrator files, but its not posible there. If you have time and Adobe Illustrator, please feel free to make the logo better, because I have time problems. :( :Please write me a email and I will send you the ".ai" files... :--Ingmar 01:38, 19 September 2006 (UTC) vector logo part 3 Hi, today I have found a afternoon to perform handicraft work for some hours on the logo. :-) The result you can found under: http://kampagnen.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Campaigns-wikia-svg-logo-ingmar3.jpg Now I like the logo. :) But maybe it need already some little adjustments on the top of the voters box, or? What do you think? --Ingmar 19:24, 10 October 2006 (UTC) logo files the icon file (.ico) and the original adobe illustrator vector file (.ai and .svg) i cant upload here, because this file types the wiki upload dosnt accepts... i have send this this 3 files chad and jimmy via email. --Ingmar 16:13, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC)